lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Hanso Foundation facilities
The Hanso Foundation has been shown to have a number of facilities and units worldwide, according to information gathered from sources in the Lost Experience. The two most notable buildings are the Foundation headquarters and their Narvik building. Headquarters The Hanso Foundation headquarters are in Copenhagen, Denmark. According to the Hanso Phone Line, the exact address is 544 Orsund Klengvjel DK 1604 Copenhagen V. As Thomas Werner Mittelwerk escaped arrest, he detonated a device which destroyed the Hanso Headquarters. However, it is unclear whether this was a branch building in the United States of America (such as their New York offices) where the signal was traced by DJ Dan and his followers, or whether this was in fact the main Danish facility. Narvik building The building from the Swan Orientation film, where Alvar Hanso stands at the window, is in actuality the town hall in Narvik, Norway. At the time, the image had simply been chosen from stock, but the makers of the Lost Experience later decided to expand upon this discovery by fans, having Alvar Hanso being held prisoner in that town for the end of the game. The building also appeared for mere moments during The Orchid video presented by writers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse at Comic Con 2007. Before the film played, they commented that it had been found in a vault inside a building in Narvik, Norway set to be demolished. It seems possible that the building they are referring to is the very same one featured in the Swan Orientation film. Other locations Africa *'Cape Town' was home to one of the Hanso Foundation's "hospitals", linked with illegal organ harvesting by a newspaper known as the Cape Town Inquisitor. The newspaper soon issued a retraction after they were bought in a hostile takeover by the Foundation. * DJ Dan highlighted in his June 14th podcast that his Conspiraspies had been following the Hanso Foundation ever since they were ejected from The Congo in 1992. One could infer from this that, if Dan's information is accurate, the Foundation once had facilities in the area. * The Hanso website highlighted Makerere Hospital in Banjul, Gambia. It was apparently the 100th hospital to be funded by the Hanso Foundation, and described as a "state of the art facility" by the Gambian Foreign Minister Kanimang Jato. * The Foundation also had a facility in Nairobi. In the Missing organs folder, Peter Thompson stated that this unit would not be affected greatly by a change in mode of transport (regarding organ transportation in land vehicles rather than planes). * Under the WWPDP section of the Hanso Foundation website was a map showing a number of African facilities related to the Foundation. Firstly, in Somalia was mention of Mogadishu Hospital, described as one of Hanso's first developments and one of the largest hospitals in Africa. The map also showed "International Aid Effort" in Ethiopia, and "Conakry Hospital", Guinea. However, no further information was available about these possible facility locations. * On the Island of Zanzibar is an experimental research station according to a letter issued from the Global Welfare Consortium to the Hanso Foundation. They accused the Foundation's research on primates as being potential reason for a sickness outbreak in coastal villages in Tanzania, until the company retracted the statement (notably after Hanso employee Peter Thompson had taken over as their Director General). The Hanso Careers website also offered the position of Simian Veterinarian at their research facility in Zanzibar, which involved working with primates. Asia * A letter to the Hanso Foundation from Korean Minister Hoo-Goh Choi mentioned a Hanso off-shore research station in Korea. Apparently the facility included an antenna as part of electromagnetic research, which had caused interference in Korean communications, and their research had been linked to abnormalities in marine wildlife. The location of the station is likely to be in the South Korean capital city of Seoul, as a job position on the Hanso Careers website was for an Anger Management Director to be stationed there. * A center in New Delhi was mentioned in the Missing organs folder in a letter to Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. Peter Thompson wrote that they would have to add donor hospitals to help feed the Swiss and New Delhi Centers. * Thomas Werner Mittelwerk held a training exercise at a Hanso facility in Sri Lanka (see Sri Lanka video). It was learned that they were planning to release a controlled virus amongst civilians as part of their research. Europe * The Alvar Hanso Cancer Center was located in Geneva, Switzerland. Peter Thompson was treated here when he was diagnosed with inoperable lung and pancreatic cancer. However, he made a miraculous recovery at the facility. The location is also mentioned in the Missing Organs folder, as one of the facilities receiving illegally harvested organs from third-world nations. * Within the Sanremo Mercy Memorial Hospital in Italy, was the Alvar Hanso Center for Advanced Medical Sciences. Rachel Blake followed Thomas Mittelwerk there, and later quizzed a nurse, who informed her that Mittelwerk was getting a number of vaccinations and more interestingly a full blood transfusion. * In Vik, Iceland was one of the Hanso Foundation's mental health facilities. The Vik Institute was cited by Mittelwerk as "key" to the Foundation's plans under his command, and information emerged that he was using mathematicians and autistic savants in secret, forcing them to work on the Valenzetti equation. North America * The Hanso Careers website offered a Personal Assistant to Thomas Mittelwerk position. The job would be based in both New York and Copenhagen, suggesting that the Foundation had an office in the area. Also, the novel "Bad Twin" suggests that the Hanso Foundation had an office on the 42nd floor of the Widmore building (though this should be viewed within the confines of meta-fiction). However, DJ Dan also argued that Hanso has offices inside the Widmore Corporation building in his May 26th podcast, supporting the book's claims. * On his May 26th podcast, DJ Dan suggested that Alvar Hanso was missing due to being in a cryogenic state at a Hanso lab near Phoenix, Arizona. However, Dan's theories were often wildly based on speculation, and there is no "official" information about such a lab in the Lost Experience. External links * Close-up picture of the real building in Narvik * News story from a Norwegian TV station covering the inclusion of the building on Lost fr:Siège social de la Fondation Hanso Category:Hanso Foundation